new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Events
There was an appearance of 13 planes. # These planes were sentient and and as they mindlessly pulled people, places, and things into them they gain power. # One of the planes had died, the others absorbed the power of the dead plane and this triggered the void wars. # The Void Lords then started aiding their chosen in indirect ways, in hopes they would lead to the death of the other void lords. # The one by one they fell till only one was left know to its denizens as Dark Horizon. # A chosen from Fanged Reach another void lord, had taken refuge under the surface of dark horizon. With their friends killed and army scatted to the sands from the void wars, they hid waiting. # After the war Dark horizon had many year of relative peace and prosperity. # Over time people started to notice less and less the influence of the void lord and in time it faded completely, to this day no one knows why. # More on after a slow decline on the stability of spells like resurrection, plane shift, gate, make whole, and similar spells to the point of utter pointlessness to even cast them. # This lead to the major kingdoms sending out scouting and expedition teams all around the plane, in time the found what could be part of the issue located in a massive cavern. Due to the fact at a few hundred feet in there was purple mold everywhere seeming to make even simple spells to have a chance to fail. They had to retreat due to a small group trying to ambush and kill the scouts. # With the information gathered from the surviving scouts the kingdoms of power join ranks in military force and pushed into the caverns, sadly this was not well thought out. Be it lack of wisdom or the fact they got too cozy at the top of the food chain as it were, they lead their armies into a slaughter in the caverns where Sarah chosen of the fanged reach, won one of the bloodiest battles the plane had ever seen. # With this win under her belt and most of those that would stand in her way crippled she was able to rapidly expand with her army of zenos. Those that where smart retreated sadly many did not and whole kingdoms and bloodlines going back to near the beginning wiped out in days. # Many of those that retreated kept getting pushed to the coast as they gathered they started to realized they needed each other, they started making ships and tried to give their people as mush time as possible to build ships and start sailing to Kalistia located just south east of Embora. # They made it at the cost of tens of thousands the held the lines to by time, they headed to Gratt fortress, the ghost fortress as others have called it # Once they got to Gratt fortress, they started setting up and preparing for battle and to hold the line. Gratt fortress was easy to defend and had never breached. # Now that the remaining houses have a foot hold they want to push to the large land mass Embora and try to gain a first turning point in this war. # To make matters better and worse at a meeting of the houses, they were visited by the Nerazim, They said they would offer indirect aid in their battle of the xenos, at the cost of Psionic potential. They also explained they had already sent word of the xeno presence here to the golden armada. If the golden armada arrived and xenos where still here they would be honor bound to glass the planet as a whole. they wished the houses luck and vanished leaving behind a large floating crystal in the court yard of gratt fortress. # This was an even more fuel to the fire and the houses started to scramble to get people to Embora, one there they made there way near the center and started setting up a forward city.